Darkraven's Journey
by Emberflame of IvyClan
Summary: "A long lost warrior will return to the clans, who follows the darkness and shadows the raven" The clans have joined together and when they receive an ominous prophecy, they become worried. A young apprentice tom named, Wolfpaw, sets out on a journey to find the mysterious cat in the foretold omen. Who will he find and what will happen? R&R please! First fic, NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

SkyClan

Leader-

Poppystar (white she-cat with black and tan spots)

Deputy-

Silverclaw (silver tom with green eyes)

Warriors-

Shadewing (dark gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes) Apprentice, Darkpaw

Blackfur (black tom with one white paw)

Mooncloud (bluish-gray she-cat with white spots)

Stormwing (dark gray tom with blue eyes) Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Rainpool (blue-gray she-cat)

Oakstream (brown-tan tom with amber eyes) Apprentice, Graypaw

Stonecloud (black-gray tom with brown eyes)

Blueclaw (snow white she-cat with piercing blue eyes)

Icewing (white she-cat with gray paws and ice blue eyes)

Brownfur (brown tom with darker socks)

Foxclaw (orange tabby tom with amber eyes)

Sunstreak (yellow tabby she-cat with dark brown paws) Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Hawkwing (gray tabby tom)

Blackstorm (jet black tom with silver socks)

Flamefrost (orange tabby tom with black tail-tip and ice blue eyes)

Applestem (russet she-cat with piercing green eyes)

Reedwhisker (brown tom with white spots)

Waterwing (gray she-cat with brown eyes)

Flamewhisker (brown tom with orange muzzle)

Bramblewhisker (gray-brown tom with black tail)

Whitestream (white she-cat with gray hind paws) Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Lionroar (golden tom with amber eyes)

Briarleaf (brown tabby tom with black paws)

Apprentices-

Darkpaw (black tom with silver stripes and light grey eyes flecked with blue)

Squirrelpaw (ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and a sweeping plume of a tail)

Graypaw (gray tom with light green eyes)

Tawnypaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes)

Goldenpaw (sandy-colored she-cat with warm amber eyes)

Queens-

Leopardspot (golden tabby she-cat with black spots and black tail tip, mother of Lionroar's kits, Patchkit and Snowkit)

Meadowstream (white she-cat with brown patches and brown stripes on tail, mother of Flamewhisker's kits, Pinekit, Spottedkit and Toadkit)

Firestream (calico she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Briarleaf's kits, Goldenkit)

Elders-

Mousefoot (sandy brown tom with long ears)

Mudpool (dark brown tom with darker socks)

Cherryfur (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Flowertail (golden she-cat with black stripes on tail)

Longfur (white and tan tom with long fur)

Silverbreeze (silver she-cat with eyes)

Cats outside Clans-

Moonlight (black she-cat with white paws and cloud-like spots)

Featherbreeze (whitish gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes, formerly of LeafClan)

Thistlefang (brown tabby tom with green eyes, formerly of LeafClan)

Twilight (black she-cat with gray and white patches and striking violet eyes)

Other Animals-

Talon- Jet-black raven


	2. Prologue

**Guys don't get mislead by this chapter, it's just the prologue, it'll be more lighthearted from now on... at least for now. * Grins evilly***

Painful cries rang out into the forest, as the blood of the innocent was shed. Yowls echoed around the SkyClan camp, a savage battle ensuing between the clancats and the vicious, bloodthirsty rogues of the drylands. Darkshade yawned, stressed. She told her kits about the war happening, their eyes wide as moons. But Duckkit stood up soon after, "I bet we can take them down, I'll rip their pelt to shreds!" he exclaimed. Whisperkit, cowering in the shadows, snuggled closer to her mother and mewed "Are you sure we'll be safe mommy?" she shuddered. "I don't know..." Darkshade murmured. Suddenly, she heard the snarls of battle coming closer to the nursery. "Great StarClan!" she exclaimed, "We need to get out of here!" "But how?" asked one of the other queen sheltered in the nursery. Darkshade narrowed her eyes in determination "I know a way, but you will have listen to me exactly. It's going to be very dangerous." Quickly and quietly, Darkshade lead the queens and their kits to a crumbling tunnel on the edge of the camp. As she was ushering the cats in carefully, she told them she would go last, making sure everyone made it out safely.

But before she could enter after with her kits, the earth at the top of the tunnel started to come loose, showering them with crusty soil. Quickly, knowing what would happen next, she pulled both of her kits out of the mouth of the tunnel seconds before it collapsed, leaving the queens with their kits safe on the other side and Darkshade and her kits stuck in the camp. She heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around quickly to find a massive red tom, and then she realized, the actual color of his coat was white. His pelt was weighed down with the blood of countless other cats. Everything about him was wrong, from his unnatural, crimson red eyes down to the tip of his blood soaked tail. Darkshade quickly shoved both of her kits into the nearby bushes hoping he hadn't noticed them.

The tom slowly stepped forward with a creepy smile. "Why, hello there!" he said, in a friendly tone. Darkshade immediately thought to herself, her eyes widening with fear " _This cat is insane!_ " The tom narrowed his eyes, hurt flashing in them, and pouted "Well, that's not very nice. I don't really appreciate bullies." He unsheathed his unusually long claws. "H-How did you know w-what I was thinking?" Darkshade stammered. "I can usually tell when someone doesn't really like me that much and let me tell you," his voice darkened as he started walking forward, "I get that a lot." Darkshade took off, sprinting for the bushes where her kits were hiding. "Where do you think you're going?" He cut Darkshade off with astonishing speed. He caught her by the side and raked her flank deeply.

Darkshade fell to the side bleeding heavily. They heard a rustle in the bushes as Duckkit and Whisperkit tumbled out. "Well, what do we have here?" the tom said, cocking his head to the side. "What are you doing to my mommy!" Duckkit yelled to the tom, his voice wavering slightly "Who do you think you are, this is my camp!" Whisperkit shivered beside her brother "Duckkit, no! Don't make him mad!" she whispered urgently, "Now is not the time to act brave!" "Is that so?" the tom said, raising his eyebrow at Duckkit. "NO! Don't hurt them!" Darkshade leapt up, running toward her kits even though she was badly injured. The massive cat clawed her flank again, the previous wound bleeding even more now. He scraped her with such force; it sent her skidding to the large boulder. It collapsed on top of her, pinning her underneath leaving her unable to escape, let alone move.

Both of Darkshade's kits tried to help her, but the tom blocked their way. He raised his claws in front of the two kits and in one swipe, he swiftly killed Whisperkit. "You should have listened to your sister, _Loudkit_." Duckkit backed up into a corner in fear. The tom then pinned him down like a piece of prey and then bit down on the back of his neck, cracking his spine, killing him instantly. "NO!" Darkshade cried, her mew racked with pain. "Duckkit! Whisperkit! Oh, my poor kits! I will get revenge! I will kill you, you _MONSTER_!" she struggled to get out, but only strained her wound even more. The tom padded over to her and said "How will you get revenge on me," he paused and tilted his head innocently, "if you're _dead_?" the massive tom then cruelly smiled and proceeded to walk away. Darkshade vowed over and over again, her voice and breathing slowly fading "I will kill you… I will get revenge…" Her vision clouded red with blind hatred. Then slowly, it faded to black.


End file.
